happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Night-Mary
Night-Mary is a fan character created by La-cocotua. Character Bio Night-Mary (or simply Mary) is a cursed raccoon, her curse is that whenever she tries to sleep, she will have nightmares in the form of lethal monsters and want to kill her while she is in sleep, meaning that she would die if she sleeps and then meets her nightmares. In her, always by her side a dream catcher like a necklace which she keeps nightmares away and can sleep peacefully, the bad thing about that is that those monsters; if they are very powerful, they will come out through the dream trap attacking anyone who can be found but especially Mary. But in itself, the monsters can died when in contact with sunlight. In herself for the dangers that she always suffers almost does not sleep (or insomnia), she is well-known in the city for having the record of being 12 days awake without sleep. She works making crafts and sells them in the town market, her specialty is the dream catchers. This is a pretty poor job for her but she enjoy it. Personality Usually she is calm, tired, grumpy and disinterested, this is due to her lack of sleep. All she wants is to let her sleep without being hit by people to pick her up. Being in her most energetic state or on fast attitude, nervous and sometimes somewhat negative, always drink energy drinks or coffee to have her mood always raised. Normally when she speaks, she does it extremely quickly that she is hardly understood by people, and sometimes without the intention of being rude, she falls asleep between conversations. Normally, people call her a dangerous person because of her curse and the tragedies that she brings with her nightmare monsters, they usually exclude her or run her from many places away. She hates to be seen as the bad one or the guilty one, but she has already become used to being seen in a bad way. Appearance Alternate design She has a dark blue fur and her internal coat is of a lavender color, she has a long white hair with lilac highlights at the ends and with bangs (on the back of her head it has a short black hair). She has pointed ears with white stripes and a lavender interior, her hands have white tips and its legs have white top (bone that has her white coat in the form of pants). She has fur in the form of loose slats hanging with white stripes on her cheeks, her face has round white spots around her eyes, her eyes have a golden star on each one, she has two large dark blue strands in the shape of wings. She is earing a dress with black chest part, light violet sleeves and black borders with a gold star pendant. The bottom of her dress is light violet bell-shaped with black borders and black decorative sheers on the bottom. She has a dream catcher hanging around on her neck. Simple design She has the hair and coat of the same color as before, only that this time she has the mark in the eyes of a normal raccoon with a clear lilac shade, a short hairstyle with sides similar to the detail that the raccoons with ashes scattered on it have and a large tail of the species. Her white lilac chest is highlighted up to her legs and the big white star in the middle. Keep wearing her dream catcher as usual. Relations *Lucy Dream: Her mother and the "best" in the world, Mary knows the evils that she causes and wants to stop her, but having little access to her or simply does not want to see her face. She participates in protests and campaigns against her. This does not usually make much real effect. *Lavanda: She does not have much contact with her. Besides, she does not care. She calls her another evil person when she is next to her mother. *Caffeine: She is in love with her coffee existence, she usually pursues her to give her a taste of her. *Latte: A friend of her, they often see each other often in the town cafeteria. She, like most of the place, calls him a gay friend but does not tell her straight. *Anny: She is usually with her in the demonstrations against Lucy Dream (because Lucy is usually responsible for most of the demolitions and deforestation of the place's fauna for her factories or other things), they get along well in these events since they support each other. Deaths She may kill many if she falls asleep and the hostile monsters from her nightmares escape. Her deaths involve dying while she is asleep or getting caught in traps. Gallery Night-Mary1.png|Mary´s original design Trivia *In reality, like her mother, she is a nochal (a species born of the night) with the appearance of a raccoon. *She was adopted by a user of DA divakitty704. *Her name is a play on words, Night-Mary comes from "nightmare" (nightmare in Spanish) and Mary (a common name). *Her concept/idea of use is; with her grotesque nightmares the theme of "nightmare fuel" is added, because their dreams are manifested in a theatrical and unpleasant way, always focusing or containing something related to fear or a phobia (for example, arachnophobia). *Her concept herself is the opposite of Dreamy, an original character that was previously the creator have but now belongs to Mr. Handy. *She received a drastic redesign at the end. Her new design is more related to the night, making reference to the "Night" of her name. *Due to the fact that she does not sleep much, she is usually ill, sometimes she is sick in the episodes. *Her blood is black oil, because her species of nochales are dark blood. **This would explain why her nose is black. *The reason why she carries a star on her chest is because it is the sign that she carries is the normal curse that unfortunate nochales get. *She is originally a little dog, the creator then changed her to a raccoon for some reasons. *She is planned to do a spin-off with her and other nochales in the future, stated by the creator themselves. Translated by: User:DetoxCyanide. ���� Category:La-cocotua characters Category:Female Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Raccoons Category:Mammals Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Mentally-Unstable Characters Category:Redesigned characters Category:Adult Characters Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive Category:Free to Use Category:Double Colors Category:Characters That Wear Clothing Category:Not Free to Ship Category:Cursed Characters Category:Characters with relatives Category:Adopted Category:Indigo Characters Category:Violet Characters